


A Meaningless Incident

by A_sound_in_the_night



Category: OXQ (Thailand Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: (?), Confident Nine, Friends With Benefits, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, PavelNine, Sexual Tension, idk I just like ghost ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sound_in_the_night/pseuds/A_sound_in_the_night
Summary: It all started because of a stupid challenge...
Relationships: Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee/Pavel Naret Promphaopun
Kudos: 4





	A Meaningless Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Making a video inspired me. If you come from YouTube (or if you're Pavel) say hi :P

Pavel and Nine were sitting right in the middle of a quiet dance practice room. They had been working on the first OXQ MV all day. Their coworkers and the members of the staff had left one after the other, leaving them all alone in the establishment. Pavel and Nine had been allowed to stay a little longer in order to keep practicing the choreography, but they were currently enjoying a short break. They seized this opportunity to chat about some more personal matters, which didn’t happen a lot as they were usually encouraged to spend their time and interact with their dedicated work partner.

Somehow, the conversation got diverted and they started talking about Pavel’s “sexy dance” that had Joong shook a bit earlier in the day (the fans had loved the Instagram clip). They ended up vigorously arguing about who could execute the best sensual dance. 

Of course, Pavel insisted to make it an actual contest.   
Of course, Nine refused.   
Of course, Pavel triggered his pride by accusing him of chickening out.  
Of course, Nine had fallen for that blatant trap (but hey, who doesn’t like some challenge).

And so it began. Pavel went first, because Pavel has no shame whatsoever and is glad to put on a show whenever he can. He started to circle Nine, much like a predator would do, swaying his hips to the music. However, Nine couldn’t quite pinpoint the danger just yet. Pavel then positioned himself in front of Nine, placing a foot on the edge of chair on which Nine was seated. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground in a smooth movement. Nine raised an eyebrow and Pavel answered his silent questioning. 

“Such a dance without some stripping is like a meal without a dessert,” he said, passing his hand in his hair and winking at him.

Nine bit his lips and diverted his gaze. He was weak to winks, okay. It wasn’t a reaction to the sculpted abs that Pavel made sure to caress in a languorous movement, nor to the thin layer of sweat that made his upper body glisten under the lights. Nope. Not at all. 

Pavel carried on, his flexible body moving effortlessly to the rhythm. He made sure to exhibit every single one of his hard-earned muscles, loving his own seductive reflection in the mirrors. When the song eventually came to an end, he asked, “So, whatcha say? Blown away ?” 

“Not bad,” Nine admitted, “but I can do better. Just wait and see.” 

“We love the confidence,” he said, slapping Nine’s ass as the latter walked past him to change the music. It earned him a middle finger.

Truth is, the thought of having to perform made Nine’s heart beat a little faster. A silly challenge had never felt so serious before. 

“You’re not going to put your shirt back on ?” Nine asked.

“No. Why ? You fear being distracted ?” 

Nine rolled his eyes and opened YouTube. “Suit yourself, but I’m not stripping,” he warned while selecting a song that could empower him and help him getting rid of the awkwardness he would certainly feel at first. 

  
“Sounds like I already won,” Pavel said, crossing his arms as Nine placed himself right in front of him. Nine smirked and put his hand on Pavel’s chest, pushing him backward to have him sit on the chair. Pavel obliged with a defiant smile.

In return, Nine seized the armrests and leant forward, tilting his head to the side. “You wish,” he whispered in Pavel’s ears before backing up slowly. Upon seeing his expression and his suddenly heated gaze, Nine could tell that Pavel was more than interested in what he had to offer. He would be lying if he said it didn’t give him a slight boost of confidence. 

Nine liked feeling wanted.

He closed his eyes and took a big breath as the first notes of the music echoed in the room. To ease his embarrassment, he decided to focus on the intense sound of the bass reverberating in his chest. And he started moving. He undulated, slowly, seductively, rubbing his hands down his body. When he opened his eyes again, he kept them locked on Pavel. He knew exactly what he had to do. He even practiced before, but it was his first time doing it for someone.

  
Nine slowly walked up to Pavel, then went around the chair. From behind, he slid his hands on Pavel’s arms, slightly squeezing his biceps on the way. When he decided that he was done with the teasing, he gracefully removed his hands and went back in front of Pavel to let the real show begin. He turned around and leant down, presenting himself to the eye of an attentive spectator, who couldn’t help but whistle. Nine trailed his finger tips on his legs while regaining his standing position, and kept on moving his hips. Following the music’s beat, he did a full body roll and dropped down while opening his legs. He almost lost balance and had to rest his hands on the floor, but he used it as an opportunity: he closed the distance between him and Pavel by walking on all four. Nine ended up between Pavel’s opened legs, placing his hands on his knees and caressing his body while slowly getting back up. And then- then Nine put his legs on each side of Pavel and sat down, straddling him. Pavel sucked in a breath as Nine placed a hand on the back of his head and started rolling his hips as if he was riding him. At this point, Pavel was gripping the armrests with such strength that the knuckles of his hands had turned white. 

  
Not touching Nine was hard, but there was something else that was hard, quite literally. Pavel could control his hands, but there was nothing he could do against his body’s natural response to stimulation, except praying every gods he knew for Nine not to feel it. As if he could read his mind, Nine stopped moving and his eyes dropped down.

Against all odds, Nine smirked. He fucking _smirked_. “Looks like I won…” The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, and even he was a little shaken up. In all honesty, Nine didn’t know where he got the confidence from. He probably shouldn’t have acknowledged it. He should have gotten up and pretended nothing had ever happened. He should have done anything else but using that damned smug tone like he was so proud of making his friend have a hard-on while grinding against him. 

  
“Sorry,” Pavel mumbled. He didn’t seem sorry at all. He was staring intently at Nine, his darkened eyes sparkling with unashamed desire and curiosity. He slowly moved his hands on each side of Nine’s thighs, practically groping his ass. As burning as it was, the touch made Nine shiver. “Is that okay ?” he asked.

Nine nodded. He had a tough time processing all the sensations and emotions battling in his head. Pavel pulled him closer in a swift move and let out a sigh of pleasure when their hips collided. It felt like the temperature had risen up a couple of degree.

“Fuck, where did you learn to do that ? That was unfair.” Pavel groaned.

The question was left unanswered, but none of them really cared. Nine was now acutely aware of the heady smell of Pavel’s perfume and of the sound of his own heart that kept beating faster by seconds. He put his hands on Pavel’s shoulder. Soon enough, one of them sank and wandered on Pavel’s bare chest as if it had a mind on its own. Nine could feel the heat radiating from his body under his palm. He licked his lips and Pavel’s gaze dropped on them. It was as if time had slowed down. Pavel grabbed Nine’s nape, dragging him down until they were only a breath apart. Nine closed the gap without a second thoughts, and they were kissing. From a simple touch of their parted lips, the kiss grew hot and wet and messy; Pavel was gripping Nine’s head firmly, as if to keep him from escaping, and Nine tugged at Pavel’s hair in return. Soft sounds were coming out of Nine’s mouth, each one making Pavel hungrier. He swallowed every one of them. Nine grinded down on him again and Pavel’s hips jerked up, desperate for any kind of relieving pressure. The friction caused Nine to break the kiss to moan, and that’s when he started to come back to his senses. Pavel tried to capture his mouth again but he pushed away, covering his glistening lips with his hand and hiding the blush spreading on his cheeks at the same time. "We should- not." He tried, breathless.

Pavel blinked slowly, as if he had woken up from a pleasant dream. "Yea, no, you're right. Uh." he said, his voice cracking.

An awkward silence followed. None of them were moving, and for a split second Nine thought he would give in again, surrendering to the force that urged him to taste the enticing flavor of Pavel’s lips one last time. Instead, he got up and turned away to face his own reflection on the wall. It was looking back at him with glowing eyes. Nine almost couldn’t stand the sight of his flushed face or the visible buldge in his shorts. He passed his hand in his messy hair to regain some vestige of dignity. Through the mirrors on the wall, he observed Pavel putting his shirt back on and replacing himself in his pants, only diverting his gaze when it was met with Pavel’s. Nine didn’t know what he was feeling really ; he was angry at himself for not stopping… whatever the fuck had just happened. He was ashamed at the fact he had liked it a little too much, and scared for their relationship. Confused too, satisfied in a way. But in the chaos of his emotions, the word regret was nowhere to be found.

He packed his bag in a rush while Pavel headed to the bathroom, then they both called their private cars and walked out of the establishment. As they were waiting outside, Pavel was leaning against the wall and Nine was sitting on the curb, doing his best to ignore the insistent gaze he felt on his back. He kept his head lowered, even when he saw Pavel approaching from the corner of his eyes. 

Some time passed. The silence of the night was only occasionally disturbed by passing cars, but the overall tranquility soothed Nine’s mind and soul. 

A hand on his shoulder eventually drew him out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it or…” Pavel asked, uncertain.

Nine rolled some gravel under his shoe, not trusting his voice to answer anything just yet.

“Nine ? It's just a kiss.” He continued. “We were just fooling around, it doesn't have to mean anything." 

"I know," he finally replied, even though it certainly did not feel like just a kiss. “Feels… weird. But it’s ok.”

"So… we're cool ?" 

Nine looked up at him, and their eyes met for the first time since they left the dance practice room. "We're cool," he said, "but whatever happened there, stay there. Or I’ll murder you with my own bare hands." 

The cracking of a smile turned Pavel’s anxious expression into a mischievous one. He pinched his thumb and his index, and mimed zipping his lips together. 

Nine retrieved his smile as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Can this be considered a crack fic ? It was much fun to write anyway. Pavel and Nine have interesting personalities and they make fine characters. Also they would make an explosive couple, but you didn't hear it from me.


End file.
